Over Him
by Bubblegum Shoes
Summary: ONESHOT. If there was one thing Mercedes Jones was sure of, it was that she was completely over Sam Evans. ;Sam/Mercedes;


**Samcedes. Holy shit bro. Samcedes. You know, never did I think that a relationship between Sam and Mercedes could be so awesome, BUT IT IS :3 Seriously, Samcedes is tied with Brittana as my favorite ship, and readers of my fic "Firsts" will know how much I love me some Brittana XD And I haven't written anything Glee related in months that WASN'T Brittana so you know I mean business with my Samcedes love :P **

**Okay, just wanna put this out there, I'm not used to writing these characters. Writing Brittany and Santana is where I personally think I shine. I've never really written for Mercedes, and I've only written for Sam once, so I might not have a very good grasp on their full characters yet. So if you readers who are obviously awesomer than me notice any character inconsistencies or notice any lines that you think the characters wouldn't really say, forgive me, I'm new to Samcedes :/ That's why I'm keeping this so short, so I won't make TOO many mistakes XD **

**Anyways, here it is, my take on what happened a couple days or so after sectionals :)**

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Mercedes Jones was sure of, it was that she was completely <em>over <em>Sam Evans. She was over him, over his smile, over his abs, over his dorky impressions, over his love of Avatar, over his cute laugh, over his awkwardness, over him. Completely and utterly over him. She didn't need him, she had Shane now, and she was perfectly content with just that.

Until Sam Evans just _had _to come back into her life. After their "Summer fling" (as she was calling it) she expected never to see him again, and maybe occasionally say "Hey" on Facebook or something. But then, all of a sudden, there he was, back in Ohio, back in McKinley, back in New Directions, back in her life. But that was fine, Mercedes had tried to convince herself. They had had something that ended, and she had found someone new. Now they could just be friends, and that would be that. But deep down Mercedes knew it wasn't going to be that simple.

It didn't help that Sam had promised her he was gonna fight to get her back. Hearing that almost made her heart soar, even more so than when he held her hand for the first time in months. She was proud of herself for keeping on her poker face throughout that entire conversation, when all she really wanted to do was smile and walk hand in hand down the hallway. But she couldn't do that, not with him. Because she was with Shane now, and that's what had mattered, but even then, Mercedes couldn't ignore that part of her that still kept on telling her to go back to Sam.

Currently, school had just let out, and Mercedes was at her locker, packing up her things and preparing to go out to Breadstix with Shane, who was waiting in the school parking lot for her. And as the diva packed away her books within the confines of her backpack, she couldn't help but continue to think about her whole Sam Evans dilemma. What was it about him? Why couldn't she just let go? Probably because she didn't really want to let go…

The girl's thoughts were interrupted by a vibration from her pocket, signaling that someone had just texted her on her phone. Mercedes smiled, expecting it to be something from Shane. But when she pulled out her phone and looked at the glowing screen, before she even read the actual message she realized it was from Sam himself. After seeing that, she also realized that she still hadn't gotten rid of that heart emoticon next to his name. She internally scolded herself for this, and then looked down at the message.

_Turn around ;) _

Mercedes turned around, and sure enough, there he was, smiling down at her like a big, dorky idiot.

"Hey Mercedes," he said, still grinning like a complete nerd.

Mercedes sucked in a breath. She hadn't realized how much she missed him saying her name. It _had _been awhile…

Mercedes though, still stubborn about the subject, was not about to do this with him. "Sam, not now," she stated simply, turning her back on him and continuing to stuff a few more books into her backpack.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, something's wrong, my ex-boyfriend can't take a hint that I'm over him," Mercedes muttered, not meaning for it to come out that harshly.

But even then, Sam didn't miss a beat. He came up next to her and leaned up against a locker. "Whoa, he sounds annoying. Want me to beat him up for you?"

Mercedes thought she had hidden her smile well, but she was sure Sam had noticed the corners of her lips tugging into a grin for just a second. "Sam…I can't."

Sam gave her a confused look. "Can't what? What do you mean?"

Mercedes looked up at him skeptically. "Oh please, boy, you _know _what I mean. I can't do this with you."

"You and I can't have playful banter together?" Sam asked, and then he faked a hurt expression.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. _Still the same old Sam. _"It's more than that and you know it. Sam, I'm with Shane. _Shane_. Not you. And I'm sorry that things have ended up the way they did, but you have to accept it, just like I did."

Sam smirked a little. "So you're saying you're sorry that you ended up with Shane?"

Mercedes frowned at him. "I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I'm sorry we had to break up the way we did, and I'm sorry we didn't work out, because for a while, I really thought we might've had a future together. Seriously. But, you transferred and moved away, and all of a sudden the guy I loved was gone and I had to move on. And I _did_. So I suggest you do the same."

Now it was Sam's turn to roll his eyes. "I don't believe that for a second."

"What do you mean?" Mercedes questioned, tapping her foot a little, wishing this would hurry up a little so she could get with Shane. _But what you really want is to go away with Sam…_ her brain told her secretly.

"I mean that I doubt you've gotten over me. I saw you when you walked away that time I told you I was gonna fight for you. I could tell you were smiling. And come on, after everything we did that summer, you can't tell me you've gotten over all that," Sam insisted. "All those moments we shared. That time we had that picnic late at night and pointed out the constellations to you, that time you watched the extended version of Avatar with me even though you hate that movie, that time you let me get to second base under the shir- - -"

Mercedes's cheeks reddened and she tensed up a bit. "Sam!" she said, quickly interrupting him before he could anymore.

"Something wrong?" Sam repeated from earlier, this time adding in a wink just to tease Mercedes a little more.

"Sam…" Mercedes began, taking in a deep breath to prepare herself. "Listen, you're a great guy, one of the greatest I've ever known probably. But we can't be together anymore. It just…we can't, okay? I loved you and everything about you. I loved your dorkiness, your voice, your personality, your body…but I moved on from all that, and you can't just expect me to move back all of a sudden."

Sam smiled a little. He did that a lot whenever he was around Mercedes. "Hey, _I _moved back all of a sudden, why can't you?" He grinned like he had just said the most clever thing ever, and seeing that Mercedes couldn't help but smile herself. "And you loved my body, did you?"

Mercedes started blushing, regretting saying that. "Oh stop…"

"Well, for the record, I love your body waaaaay more," Sam flirted, and then openly raked his eyes over her body, causing the diva to blush even more.

"Yeah, well I don't think my body would be as good as a stripper's," Mercedes quipped. "Uh, speaking of all that craziness…White Chocolate? Seriously, Sam?"

The blond chuckled a little. "Well, I _did _get the name from my…_Chocolate Thunder._"

Mercedes's eyes widened a little, just realizing that. "Wow, you came up with your stripper name after me. How romantic."

Sam suddenly moved closer to her, dangerously close, close enough to lean down and press his lips to hers. "If it's romance you're looking for, I think I've got it."

_When the hell did my man get so charming and sexy? _Mercedes wondered, not even realizing that she had referred to Sam as "her man". "Sam…I…I gotta go, okay? Shane's waiting for me."

Sam took on an unpleasant expression. "Oh yeah, the guy built like a truck."

"Yeah…him," Mercedes said a little sadly.

"Is he good to you?" Sam asked, his tone becoming serious.

"Yeah, real good, actually," Mercedes mused.

Sam nodded. "Good, otherwise I'd have to kick his ass. I don't care how big he is."

"Well, you don't gotta do anything like that, Sam, it's fine," Mercedes insisted. "I'm fine. But seriously, I have to go. I've already been keeping him waiting for too long."

"Yeah…" Sam trailed off, trying to hide his sadness.

Before Mercedes could even respond, she felt Sam place his hands on her hips and then he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her for the first time in months, although it seemed like an eternity. Mercedes thought she should stop him, push him away, yell at him, hit him, at least she thought she should do _something _to end this…but she was way too happy at the moment to even comprehend interrupting this. So she just kissed him back softly, even though she knew it was kind of wrong.

The kiss only lasted for about seven seconds, but that's all they needed. It was enough for them, just to finally kiss after so long of not being able to. Sam pulled away, not wanting to keep Mercedes waiting any longer. Mercedes secretly wished he had kept going, but she once again scolded herself for thinking such a thing. Mercedes, who had had her eyes closed the whole time in bliss, opened them finally and saw just what she expected, Sam grinning like a dope. Mercedes couldn't help but smile a little back at him, but she quickly swept that expression away.

"Um…uh…" The girl hesitated for a second, almost as if she wanted to stay (which she really did), but finally composed herself. "I gotta go. I'll…um…see you tomorrow in Glee."

"Can't wait," Sam replied happily.

Mercedes lifted her backpack over her shoulder and shut her locker closed, afterwards walking past Sam quickly to the nearest exit where she could find Shane. Sam watched her as she left, unable to contain his smile. Sure, she may have been with Shane, but Sam knew, he just _knew_, that Mercedes couldn't have moved on from him. He was gonna get his girl back in no time.

Meanwhile, Mercedes was outside the school now, and she leaned up against the brick wall of the building, breathing heavily, trying to calm herself down. _I shouldn't have done that…god the things that boy does to me… _Mercedes kind of hated Sam right now for all the emotions he was putting her through. Why did Sam have to come back and complicate things? Mercedes sighed, knowing full well that she was very happy that Sam had came back and complicated things.

_Maybe I'm not as over him as I thought I was._

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, first Glee fic in months to not be about Brittana! WOOT, GO ME :D <strong>

**So, was it in character? Ugh, I'm so worried I screwed everything up XD I hope you guys leave some feedback, it'd be really helpful, especially since as I've said, I'm new with writing these characters. But oh how I love them so very, very much :3 **

**Well, it's almost 7:00AM and I need to head off to school right now :P Later guys, hope you liked my first shot at Samcedes :D **


End file.
